


Т07-17

by goatglucose



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Shorts, T07-17, bullshit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: Мои исполнения знаменитой заявки с X-Men: First Class FESTТ07-17 Чарльз/Эрик. "Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!"
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	Т07-17

**Исполнение № 154.  
Слов: 42 **

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Ем твоего коня.  
\- Но.. но это же не по правилам! Верни его назад!  
\- Да, да.. Так что там с Шоу?.. - Эрик перевел взгляд на ладью Чарльза.

_ простите за бред. автор прочитал все исполнения и загорелся идеей _

**Исполнение № 158  
Слов: 18 **

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Силенцио! - Эрик взмахнул кочергой.

**Исполнение 169  
Слов 62**   
  


\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Чарльз, я тут подумал.. - Эрик провел пальцем по каминной полке. - Кто у тебя тут убирается?  
\- ..Я вызываю уборщиц на дом.  
\- Но я ни одну никогда не видел.  
\- Они работают ночью.  
\- И разве кто нибудь на это согласился?  
\- Ну.. они и не соглашались.

**Исполнение № 177  
Слов:18 **

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Я достаю из широких штанин...

**Исполнение № 193  
Слов 14**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Обожемойчарльзпрекратименяпреследовать!

**Исполнение № 206  
Слов 23**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Строю машину времени. Мы сбежим от них, Чарли, мы сбежим!

**Исполнение № 216  
Слов: 16  
**  
В тему к исполнению 215

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Я не пьяный..

Недо **Исполнение № 217  
Слов 23**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Ееесли б было море пива, яя б акулой стал красивым..

**Исполнение № 239  
Слов 17**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, почему ты плачешь?!  
Всхлип.  
\- Чаааарльз, Северус уууумеееер!

**Исполнение № 353  
Слов: 53 **   
  
_эх, трава моя, трава_  
 _идею сперла из другой заявки, каюсь_

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
Эрик вспрыгнул на кресло с глазами, полными ужаса, молча указывая в маленькую норку из которой показалась мышиная голова.  
\- О, прости, не думал что он принесет тебе неудобства. Боюсь, тебе придется смириться - это Перси.  
Эрику показалось, что мышь довольно кивнула.

Родовая мышь поместья Ксавьеров.

**Исполнение № 358  
Слов 39**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Совершенно ничего, Чарльз. - Эрик лениво потянулся.  
\- Тогда будь добр, вынеси мусор и приготовь ужин.  
\- А..  
\- А я, в отличие от тебя, занят.

**Исполнение № 366  
Слов 16**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, ты меня слушаешь?!  
Эрик Леншерр громко храпел.

**Исполнение № 374  
Слов 22**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Нюхаю хорька. Отрезвляет, знаешь ли. После стольких видений фавна...

**Исполнение № 376  
Слов 32**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Делаю тебе чай. Ты, наверное, за сегодня очень устал?.. - Эрик с плохо скрываемой ухмылкой размешивал снотворное в чашке.

**Исполнение № 390  
Слов 143**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Сейчас, подожди.  
Чарльз выжидающе посмотрел на друга, трясущимися руками распечатывающего конверт, только что влетевший в камин и упавший ему на колени.  
\- Чарльз! Чарльз, я волшебник! Волшебник! Черт побери, Чарльз, это письмо из Хогвартса!  
\- Но.. тебе же не 11 лет. - Осторожно заметил Чарльз, боясь омрачить радость ерзающего на стуле от волнения Эрика.  
\- Ну.. тут про это ничего не сказано. - Он на мгновение замер. - Просто: "Вы приняты в школу"... Да наплевать, Чарли! Это же не важно! Завтра же отправляемся в Косой переулок! - Не закончив партию Эрик, пританцовывая, вылетел из комнаты.

У противоположной двери Рейвен, схватившись за живот одной рукой и за Хэнка другой, сгибалась пополам от смеха.  
\- Ну что? - Шепотом спросил Шон, едва спустившись с крыши. Но вразумительного ответа дождаться так и не смог.

**Исполнение № 394  
Слов 28**

кроссовер (если можно так назвать)

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Ууу, айм фэн оф Доктор Хууу - напевал Эрик, гоняясь маленьким далеком за игрушечной ТАРДИС.

**Исполнение № 425  
Слов: 31 **

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Завариваю тебе чай с травками. - Пропел Эрик и мысленно добавил: "Мочегонный. Скоро тебе будет не до Шоу..."

**Исполнение № 449 (автор охренел. он думал меньше)  
Слов: 35 **

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Сссссааааа... Это невыносимо, Чарли, ненавижу когда он так чешется! - выдавил Эрик уже минуты две сосредоточенно тёрший, чешущий и теребящий свой нос.

**Исполнение № 450  
Слов 37**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Регистрируюсь на Pottermore. Тааак... теперь я смогу узнать, на какой факультет меня определит Распределяющая шляпа.  
\- Слизерин. - Устало говорит Чарльз, одновременно со шляпой.

**Исполнение № 451  
Слов 21**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- О боже мой, Чарльз! Над тобой полно мозгошмыгов!

**Исполнение № 453  
Слов 63**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
Чарльз покраснел и отвел взгляд от явно прибалдевшего Эрика, медленно съезжавшего с кресла.  
\- Эрииик.. Твой хоооод. - протянул Чарльз, теребя друга по коленке. Вырванный из нирваны Леншерр быстро сел прямо и немного колебался, не зная что сказать.  
\- Д-да. - Недовольно буркнул он и быстро сделал ход первой попавшейся пешкой.

**Исполнение № 469  
Слов: 85 **

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Одеваюсь, Чарльз. Это уже не в какие ворота! - В голосе Леншерра сквозила обида. - Я вообще не понимаю, как ты можешь о таком говорить, после того, как мы с тобой прямо здесь и переспали. Чарльз, я надеялся хоть это тебя отвлечет! Но нет! Знаешь, в таком случае я не вижу больше причин здесь оставаться!  
Натянув водолазку Эрик демонстративно хлопнул дверью, оставив Чарльза с одной единственной мыслью: "А что я сказал то?"

**Исполнение № 476  
Слов: 60 **

кроссовер

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Мастерю музыкальную шкатулку. Вот, послушай.  
Эрик протянул Чарльзу сомнительного вида вещь, отдаленно напоминающую коробочку, с вертящейся миниатюрной моделью самого металлокинетика, застывшего в грозной позе.  
"Эрик Леншерр, Эрик Леншерр, всем мутантам он примеер! Эрик Леншерр, Эрик Леншерр, он металлоинжинер!"  
\- Блеск. - Только и выдавил из себя Чарльз.

_ автор просит прощения за, возможно, странно звучащее "металлоинжинер" - вдохновение смылось в самый неподходящий момент _

**Исполнение № 482  
Слов: 29 **

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
Леншерр громко чихнул.  
\- Вот! Видишь! Правильно я говорю!  
Эрик только укоризненно взглянул на Чарльза слезящимися глазами.

**Исполнение № 492  
Слов: 23 **

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Чарльз, давай поиграем...  
Глаза Ксавье сверкнули интересом.  
\- .. в молчанку.

**Исполнение № 504  
Слов: 27 **

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Я буду карать тебя, Чарльз. Страшно карать. - говорил Эрик, медленно нависая над телепатом.

_ анально _

**Исполнение № 508  
Слов 63**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Конструирую разумного робота, способного выследить и уничтожить Шоу вместо меня. Как видишь, твои наставления уже не актуальны! Я свободен! - Эрик резко встал и широко улыбаясь вприпрыжку покинул комнату, таща за собой странное подобие человека.  
"Но это же тоже самое..." - Растерянно подумал Чарльз.  
\- Эрик! Эрик, подожди! Послушай меня...

**Исполнение № 536  
Слов 33**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Друг мой, - с нажимом произнес Леншерр. - тебе не кажется, что еще чуть-чуть и мы станем частью этого особняка?

**Исполнение № 543  
Слов 35**  
  
кроссовер  
  
\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Нет! Нет, пожалуйста! Не меня! Я тебе не нужен! Зачем я тебе? Я старый и толстый, я голубой! Я тебе не нужен! (с)

_ и, кстати, кричащий это человек на самом деле голубой. он иноплатенянин _

**Исполнение № 545  
Слов 51**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Плачу.  
\- ...  
\- Нет, Чарльз, я не прослезился из-за твоей тирады, я просто резал лук!  
Чарльз открыл было рот, но Леншерр его опередил:  
\- Рейвен отказалась тебе готовить - в другой раз промолчишь. А сегодня будешь довольствоваться салатиком.

**Исполнение № 555 (набожный Эрик)  
Слов 25**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Господи, Чарльз, я просто сажусь поудобнее! У тебя уже паранойя, ей богу!

**Исполнение № 565  
Слов 104**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Чарльз. Я хочу, что бы ты прочитал. - Леншерр указал пальцем в висок и прикрыл глаза. - Сейчас.  
Как только телепат сделал рукой привычный жест, Эрик вспомнил сразу все двусмысленные прикосновения и взгляды, свои домыслы, фантазии на вопрос "а что если бы?.." и собрал все это в единый блок мыслей и ощущений.  
Решив, что вспомнил достаточно, он вновь открыл глаза, желая узреть реакцию Чарльза.  
За эти полминуты Ксавье успел густо покраснеть, немного вспотеть, глубоко удивиться и искренне обрадоваться. Чуть приподнявшись и потянув на себя Эрика он нежно чмокнул его в губы.

**Исполнение № 566  
Слов 28**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Мы в гостиной провисели две недели, и все это время, Чарли, ты трахаешь мой мозг.

**  
Исполнение № 576  
Слов 25**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Нет, Чарльз, что ты делаешь?  
Чарльз Ксавье не ожидал такого развития сюжета.

_И кстати, вы заметили что можно придумать любой бред и свалить все на Хэнка?_

**Исполнение № 582  
Слов 31  
**  
\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Я должен найти более подходящее тело. - Выдал замогильным голосом Эрик и медленно вышел, глядя прямо перед собой.

**Исполнение № 593  
Слов 27**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Ммфшфм..  
\- Прожуй сначала.  
\- Я говорю, кто не работает, тот ест. Учись, профессор.

**Исполнение № 596  
Слов 22**

\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?  
\- Эй, Чарлииииии! Чааааарлииииии! Я нашел карту к Конфетной горе!


End file.
